draco dormiens nunquam titillandus
by Pomodoro Crisi
Summary: okay! i finally got up chapter 1! im not very proud of this but its my first harry potter fic and my first dracoharry fic as well so be gentle. AU. chapter should be up by next weekend. okay R&R please.
1. outline

LAYOUT FOR DRACOXHARRY FIC!

Setting: AU. Boarding school in London.

Characters: Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Fred + George (in some parts), Ginny, Percy, Snape (chemistry teacher), Dumbledore(sp) (head master), Lupin (math teacher), Mcgonical(sp) (english teacher), Flitwick (art teacher), Riddle (history teacher). may be more later on. idk.

Summary: Harry transfers to a boarding school in London and meets Ron, his family and Hermione. He meets Draco Malfoy and imedeately likes him. He pretends otherwise because of his new friends and they end up "enemies". Draco is the popular, adorable, rich boy at the school. He secretly falls for Harry but pretends he hates him so as to keep his reputation. Hermione and Ginny know about Harry and Draco's feelings and come up with a plan to get them to admit it.

so thats my layout for my new dracoxharry fic. i still need a title so ideas are welcome as well as ideas for the uniforms and correct spelling of names. im too lazy to get the book and check. so hope you enjoy the fic. it should be up in a few days. 


	2. the train

Draco Dormiens Nunqaum Titillandus 

Chapter 1: The Train

Harry Potter stared blankly out the train window as fields and the occasional pond were passed by as the sped through the country side. He sighed sadly. He hated being the new kid. He supposed he should be used to it by now. He'd been to about 12 schools in the last 6 years. Mostly due to the fact that his aunt and uncle shipped him off somewhere new every time he started to make friends. But he guessed life was easier that way. No fighting, no worries but school. Though it was exceptionally lonely at times.

A knock on the compartment door stirred him from his thoughts. "Come in." he said, curious as to why anyone would want to talk to him. Hell, he didn't even know anyone. The door opened revealing a boy with red hair and a fair amount of freckles and a girl with curly brown hair. "Can we sit in here? Everywhere else is full." the boy asked, giving Harry a small smile. "Of course." Harry gestured to the empty seats in front of him. "I'm Ron Weasly by the way. And this is Hermione Granger. Are you new here? I've never seen you before."

"Oh. Umm. I'm Harry Potter. Yeah, my aunt and uncle just sent me here. They move me from school to school a lot actually." Ron opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the compartment door opening. Harry looked around and met the gaze of a beautiful blond boy. He stared at his grey eyes then immediately blushed when he realized he was staring. The boy smiled, showing off perfect teeth. "So it's true then. There is a new kid this year. What's your name then?" Harry jumped at being addressed by the blond. "Uh...umm...H-Harry Pot-Potter. W-Who are you?" he managed to sputter out earning raised eyebrows from Ron and Hermione. The boy stared at him. Harry turned crimson. "Well I'm Draco Malfoy. If you need any uh...help with classes just ask." Draco just wouldn't take his eyes off Harry, or maybe he couldn't, causing Potter to turn an even darker shade of red if it was possible. Malfoy smiled at Harry before turning and walking out into the hallway.

The second the door closed, Harry's face lost some of its color but it was still pretty pink. "Uh, Harry? Are you blushing? And what was that look you were giving him? Your tongue was practically hanging out your mouth." Ron had raised his eyebrows so far that they were in danger of disappearing into his hair. Hermione was looking from Harry to the door and back. Then a smile spread across her face as if she understood something the others didn't. "I don't know what your talking about Ron. I didn't see anything. Maybe your tired and just seeing things." she said, smiling knowingly at Harry. He just looked at her confused. What if she knows what I was thinking? Oh shit.' Ron stared at Harry confused. "Y-Yeah. I'm just tired. That's all." he said trying to convince himself he really didn't see anything. Harry sighed. I wish that Draco guy could have stayed longer.' he glanced out the window before turning to listen to the conversation Ron and Hermione were having.

OoOoO

Draco walked slowly back to his compartment. 1That guy in there was actually kind of cute. Wait, did I just say that? Well he was cute. But I'm not gay. Am I?' he continued to fight with himself long after he had sat down next to Goyle. Well, maybe I could be...if he were anyway. Maybe...' he decided he was gonna get Harry and his friends to come play a game with him later. He looked out the window thinking what game could get Harry to tell him what he was thinking about him. He knew there was a game he played when he was little with his older cousin. What was it called again? Oh! Truth or dare! That way no matter what Potter picked he would still get him to admit what he was thinking.


	3. truth or dare

Draco Dormeins Nunquam Titillandus Chapter 2: Truth or Dare 

A/N: someone asked what the title meant so ima tell yous. It means never tickle a sleeping dragon. I pretty sure it's the Hogwarts motto but I cant really remember where I saw it...I like the way it sounds though...

The train finally pulled in to the station around eight. The hundreds of students pilled off and followed a road that led to a string of carriages pulled by black horses that blended in with the darkness. Harry, Ron and Hermione got on to one of the carriages and were soon joined by a girl with red hair, who Ron said was his sister, Ginny, another girl with a dreamy look in her eyes and blond hair who introduced herself as Luna, and a slightly pudgy boy with a toad who was called Neville. On the ride there, Ron and Neville explained that they put all the boys of a certain age together and the same for the girls, so they would have the same dormitory and probably the same classes. That means Malfoy's going to be around a lot. Perfect. I could barely talk to him but now I'm going to be in the same dorm as him. Just perfect.' It took the about ten minutes to get up to the school and Harry couldn't help but think he were stepping in to an enormous castle. There were towers and what looked like a courtyard. Hermione explained that the school had once belonged to a prince, who decided he didn't want it anymore and turned it in to a school. Most of the towers had been turned in to dormitories, though some were made in to class rooms, mainly for science classes.

They walked up the front steps, through a pair of large oak doors and in to an entrance hall leading off to another pair of oak doors and a large stair case. The doors opened and the students filed in and sat at four long tables. The six of them sat at the farthest to the right. And were joined by Ron's two older brothers, Fred and George, Harry was unable to tell who was who because they were identical twins, and, to Harry's displeasure (sort of), Draco Malfoy. He sat across from Harry and smiled brightly at him, causing him to blush again. Ginny and Luna looked at Hermione questioningly and she just smiled and nodded. All three of them broke in to a fit of giggles and put their hands over their mouths to stifle it. Harry smiled back at him and, to his surprise, Malfoy blushed. God he has a great smile.' Draco thought, trying to force his face back to its normal color. "So Potter, I hear your going to be in my dorm. There's a free bed next to mine if you want it and I wanted to know if you wanted to play a game later on. The rest of the guys already agreed we just need you and Weasly." Malfoy smiled and stared in to Harry's emerald eyes. Ron spoke up because Harry seemed to have lost his voice. "What game, Malfoy? Just so we know we're not going to be tricked in to some sex game."

Malfoy's smile turned wicked. "Don't worry Weasly, its just truth or dare. No sex unless your dared to. So are you guys in?"

Harry nodded since it was all he could manage. "Fine." Ron agreed. "Great. Be up in the dorm in thirty minutes. Try and sneak up some snacks if you can. See you later." Draco stood up and, with a last glance at Harry, walked to the table on the other side of the room. Potter stared after him, still extremely pink in the face, twirling his fork around on his plate. Ron nudged his elbow and Harry jumped out of his chair.

"Harry, are you okay? You're a bit jumpy." Hermione said worriedly. "Yeah I-I'm fine, just a bit tired. I'll be fine..." he trailed off as Draco caught his gaze. He quickly looked away and sat back down. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna looked at Harry, then at each other before breaking in to another fit of giggles.

The next thirty minutes went by with little excitement and before Harry knew it he was being led up flights of stairs and through passage ways by Ron. They had walked for what seemed like hours before Ron stopped at a door, causing Harry to bump in to him. Ron grasped the door handle and turned.

"Welcome to your new home, Harry." Ron said, opening the door and moving aside revealing a humongous room with six or seven, Harry couldn't tell from where he was, four poster beds with red curtains and bedding. There was a large, stone fireplace in which a fire was crackling happily. There was also a large couch facing the fire along with a couple of overstuffed arm chairs. Neville and Draco were already in the room, sitting on what Harry thought to be their beds. Harry scanned the room and saw his trunk at the foot of the bed to the right of Draco's. Harry walked over to it and sat down, blushing as he past Draco. Ron followed him and sat on the bed next to him. He were about to ask why there were two extra beds when two other boys walked in and sat on the couch. "That's Dean and Seamus. They're really nice guys, you'll like them." Ron whispered to Harry. Harry opened his mouth to reply but was cut short by Draco clapping his hands several times.

"Okay, lets get this show going! Everyone grab a pillow and sit in a circle in front of the fire. Does anyone not know how to play?" Neville raised his hand, embarrassed when he saw he was the only one. "It's simple, Neville. Someone will ask you truth or dare and based on your answer you get a question or are told to do something. If your asked a question you have to answer it truthfully, hence the "truth" in the name. And if you get told to do something you have to do it. No matter how embarrassing or stupid. Got it?" Neville nodded. "Good. Since I thought of playing, I got first." Draco looked around at everyone, his eyes lingering on Harry a little longer then necessary.

"Umm...Seamus. Truth or Dare?" Draco asked. All eyes shifted to Seamus. "Truth, I guess..." Draco smiled, flashing perfect teeth again. "Okay then...What's your biggest secret?"

Seamus' head was screaming at him to lie, but he gave in to his better half. "My biggest secret is...t-that..." he sighed and continued. "is that I'm gay and...and I like Dean." Dean's eyes widened and Seamus hung his head down to hide his blush. Ron and Harry just stared at each other and Malfoy smiled, pleased.

"Uh, Ron, truth or dare?" Seamus mumbled, his head still down. "Truth...I don't wanna do a dare yet." A small smile crept across Seamus' lips. "Okay, if you could go out with any of us, who would it be?" Ron blushed so hard his ears were red, giving him the impression of a steamed lobster. "Well? Who would it be?" Draco pushed. "Uh...umm...if I had to choose...i guess Harry." Ron turned even redder, mostly due to the fact that Harry was starring at him as if he had two heads.

A small bang made Harry jump, but no one else seemed to have heard it, so he ignored it believing it to be the wind hitting the window. He got back in the game just in time to hear Ron asking Neville if he liked Hermione and Neville nodding in response. He thought he heard a snicker come from behind one of the arm chairs but he figured it was just his imagination and ignored it, paying close attention to what Dean was saying. "McGonagall I guess...yeah she's okay..." he was saying receiving approving nods from both Ron and Neville.

"So Draco." Dean started, and suddenly Harry couldn't look away from those story grey eyes. "Which girl do you think is the hottest?" Malfoy looked Harry straight in the eye. "Absolutely none of them." All five boys looked at him in surprise. "None? Are you serious? You don't like anyone?" Dean asked. "Well I'm not saying who I think I like but its not one of the girls at this school." he said, eyes leaving Harry for a moment to stare aimlessly in to the fire.

"Well Harry," he started, grey eyes meeting green. "You're the last one to go. Truth or dare?" Harry thought for a second. "Truth." he said tentatively. "Alright, which one of us would you most like to kiss?" A smirk found its way on to Draco's lips. Harry blushed and mumbled something incoherent. "Sorry, Potter, didn't quite catch that. Who do you want to kiss?" Potter blushed deeper. "You..." he whispered so it was barely audible. Ron looked as if he expected this and the others, excluding Draco, looked amazed. Draco was still starring in to Harry's eyes with the smirk still on his lips, though his expression had softened noticeably.

Harry spaced out after daring Seamus to sleep naked and didn't hear much of anything until his name was said several times. During the time he was out of it, Draco had kissed Seamus, Ron had stripped and Dean and Neville had been told to do something to some man named Snape. Harry looked up as Seamus spoke to him. "Harry, truth or dare?" Harry thought again. "Dare." he immediately regretted the decision when he saw the glint in Seamus' eyes.

"I dare you to...kiss Malfoy." he said and Harry couldn'help but let his jaw drop. "Do wh-what now?" he stammered. "Kiss Draco. Just a peck on the lips will do. Go on." Harry looked from Seamus to Draco, who was already dark red as he crawled over to Harry. He didn't have time to think or even blink before warm lips came crashing down on his.

His eyes widened for a second before slipping closed. He had never been kissed before but this had to be the most amazing kiss ever. His stomach did flips and he swore he saw bright, multi-colored sparks explode behind his eyes.

Then as quickly as it had started, it was over and Draco was pulling away from Harry. They both came away panting. Slowly opening his eyes, Harry smiled at Draco and he smiled back.

"Geez, guys. I said just a peck. That was almost two minutes." Seamus said, though he didn't sound exactly upset about it.

"Yeah, umm...I'm gonna go to bed now...gotta get up early for classes you know. See you all in the morning." Dean said, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room. Neville, Ron and Seamus nodded in agreement and Harry decided to join them as well. Draco gave Harry another quick smile before walking over to one of the large windows and sat down on the edge. Harry watched the blond's back before laying down and drifting off to sleep.

-----------------------------------

so thats chapter 2. sorry it took so long. i back in school and teachers like giving homework...i only just finished this last night. i wrote 10 pages in a little over 2 hours...new record! yay! well ima go to bed now. i got sick again so yups im on lots of nice medicine that makes you sleepy as hell. so ill try and update soon.


End file.
